


The Doctor's Stalker

by RoaringNectar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringNectar/pseuds/RoaringNectar
Summary: The Doctor is attempting to show Rose his feelings for her, but is troubled by a being called the Midnight Rider. The Midnight Rider is an assassin that will go to any lengths to destroy her target. And yes, her target is The Doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the first chapter of many. I'm terrible at chapter names, so if you have one for each chapter, comment what it is, and I will add it! It took me awhile to come up with the plot, so I hope you enjoy!

The girl casually glanced over her left shoulder, careful not to make eye contact with the man she watched. Her auburn hair glistened in the firelight, but she was quick to hide it under her maroon hoodie. She knew she couldn’t be seen.

As the man walked away towards his blue box, she held her breath. One look down and she knew it had started. Eyes shut tight, the feeling engulfed her, pure excitement, rage, and pleasure, all at once. Where she once stood, a sweatshirt fell to the ground with a soft thump, and she was gone once more.

 

To most, this girl was either a legend or a captivating story. So it is told that the Midnight Rider is not free to wander, but a slave. She was sent by a tribe on the moons with the Harshelder Mines to exploit any beings her masters wished her to find. It is a lesson to children around the universe to behave and not be caught by the rider when they least expect it. No one knows where she is, and it is said that if you see her, it is only because she has found a way to kill you without damaging a timeline.

 

The man stepped out of his police box and surveyed the scene. It appeared to be a marshy plantation, including workers with relations to amphibians in gray overalls. They were picking vines off of what looked to be giant palm trees and would toss them in sacks to bring back home. Other than that, nothing appeared out of whack, it was just another place he wanted to take Rose. He straightened his tie, and walked back to the TARDIS, where he grabbed a pre- made picnic basket and called for her. Not a moment later, she appeared at the top of the stairs smiling her heart out. God he loved that smile. He grinned back and motioned for her to join him by the door.

“Well, where are we?” She grabbed the handle of the TARDIS and gave it a tug. Of course, it failed to budge. He casually took out his sonic and unlocked it for her. 

“Thanks.” She said with a fake pout set upon her face.

“My pleasure!” He treated her to a sideways grin, and stepped out of the TARDIS in front of her. 

“What do you think? A picnic beneath a jungle or beside to a river? Your choice!” 

“The forest sounds perfect!” she replied.

As they strolled along the shore of the river towards an overhang branch at the edge of the wood, The Doctor failed to notice an outline watching him from the shadows of the jungle.

 

The Midnight Rider dropped to the ground in her new environment. Her new clothes attire included a camouflage sweatshirt, dark green sweatpants, and comfortable dark colored jogging shoes. She immediately took in everything, workers, jungle, and to her surprise, the man she stalked. He was only a few feet in front of her, and with a human no less! She was no expert on time travel or Earthlings, but… was he on a date?! The idea of the subject was common knowledge, but she had never observed an actual occurrence while on a mission. She decided to lay low and watch them for awhile. After all, maybe the woman he was with could be his weakness. Even she knew that it was only simple curiosity keeping her from devising another method to kill, but still. The only thing left to do now was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Midnight Rider watched the Doctor, fascinated. He was almost too gentle and kind with the woman he so clearly cherished. She stared, stunned, as he held her hand on their stroll to the decided picnic camp. She noted every time his eyes admired the girl's face, a look of pure longing ever so prominent. She however, only paid attention to their destination. His efforts seemed to have gone unnoticed. The only thing still odd was the fact that she was a human and he a Time Lord. How could that even... Never mind. That wasn't her goal. Her objective was even more complicated than THAT situation. 

Before sitting down, she moved farther back into the copse of trees where she was certain no one could spot her. She took a deep breath, and let her mind analyze her options. She entered a state of trance, which was also a state of vulnerability in which she did not want to be found. Hopefully this would be quick, as a scheme had already wormed its way into her head.

The Midnight Rider sprung to her feet, a look of success and glee present on her face. Staying behind the line of sight of her unaware prey, she wound herself around trees, keeping the cover of the forest shadows as her advantage. As a result of the rigorous training she had gone through on her home planet, she was in peak physical condition, but that wasn't the only asset she had gained. She had been forced to memorize the names of every living being in the universe, and know of their daily habits. 

She recognized the plantation farmers as the meticulous people of Lornan, a species that prides themselves on the condition of their shrubbery and fields. She also knew that they despised any wreckage of their prized gardens, and punished anyone who dared flatten them severely. The Doctor had parked his box right in the middle of their acreage, so all she had to do was inform them of his mistake. Well, that would give her plan an enormous head start. 

With a slight leap in her step, she confronted the creatures, gestured in the general direction of The Doctor, and began her explanation.

A good half an hour later, a breathless Midnight Rider jogged back to the forest, and had just enough time to see their chief carry out his penalty; a jail sentence. She watched as he walked up behind The Doctor's companion and swiftly gagged her, finalizing his decision. Without any trouble, the chief dragged her away to prison, leaving The Doctor staring at the scenery alone. The Midnight Rider gave a satisfied grin, as her fun was about to unfold.

 

The Doctor quickened his pace as they reached their destination and paused to take in the view. He was not even a step in front of Rose, and assumed that she was just as awe-struck as he was, if not more. The river was a clear shade of blue, lazily winding off into the distance where even he couldn't see. The grass was not overgrown, yet not chopped too short. It was a mossy green, not painted, not fake. It had obviously been cared for by a professional. He was about to inform Rose of the extreme effort that must be taken to insure healthy lawn, but as he was about to spin on his heel and face her, he had a lifetime of panic in one second; Rose was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, but I had an eye appointment today and I couldn't type for awhile because my eyes were so dilated. Also, a heads up, my family is going on a camping trip, so I will most likely not have access to wifi to post chapters for the next 3 Mondays. :( Sorry about that. On a happier note, I hope you loved this chapter, and a quick question for the comments, Do you like to camp? If so, where? If not, then what is your favorite TV show? Mine is Doctor Who, and I'm sooo excited the 13th Doctor is a girl! Comments and Kudos make my day! Have a wonderful one! Thanks for taking the time to read my story!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! If you have any advice on how to improve my writing or grammar, feel free to give constructive criticism so that I can become a better writer. I'm going to try and post a chapter every week, but it could vary to be a little longer than that or a little shorter. Comments and kudos make my day! I hope you're having an amazing one!


End file.
